You Saved the Best for Last
by Shekiah Rosay
Summary: When alone and thinking, Hermione finds herself wishing that there was more between Harry and herself.


The first paragraph you see is the first stanza of the song, 'You Saved the  
Best for Last'. The next is a paragraph from Hermione's point of view. So  
on and so fourth. The song belongs completely to the singer, Vanessa  
Williams, and to her writers, producers, etc. Hermione and all other  
characters mentioned or hinted belong to J.K. Rowling. This songfic is  
Hermione's feelings about Harry. It was originally written before OOTP  
came out, but I'm sure there are still some of us that like the H/H  
coupling. ^__^ I revised this a great deal. Hope you enjoy it!  
****  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise  
****  
Hermione sat on the side of her bed. The candle on her bedside table sent  
off a soft glow, and illuminated the room. Picking up her brush, she ran  
it through her soft brown curls. The room was silent, aside from the slow  
and steady breathing of the other Gryffindor girls. She was the only one  
still awake; the curtains around all the other beds had long since been  
pulled. She couldn't fall asleep. She had tried reading, everything. She  
was confused, which was new to her. All she'd ever worried about before  
was schoolwork. Somehow her life had developed a second layer.  
****  
'Cause there was time when all I did was wish  
You'd tell me this was love  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
But somehow it's enough  
****  
Sure, she'd had thoughts about him before, but nothing this deep. He'd  
been her best friend since they were only eleven. She felt like she could  
tell him anything, and that he cared deeply. She heaved a sigh. Life had  
never been this hard before now. She couldn't tell him. He already had  
someone else.  
****  
And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place?  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last  
****  
She saw him all the time. She tried to evade him, but to no avail. She  
had the class schedule to thank for that. No sense in trying to have her  
heart broken. Every time she looked into those emerald eyes, her stomach  
flipped. As hard as she tried, avoiding someone that she was so attached  
to seemed impossible.  
****  
All of the nights you came to me  
When some silly girl had had set you free  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you  
****  
He came to her for advice often. She wished it could be about something  
like homework, but the only thing that he wanted to talk about was a girl.  
He would ask her things about what she meant by this or that. She'd try to  
help him best she could, but it was all she could do to keep from sobbing  
outright. The way it sounded, he and 'Cho' were closer than he and  
Hermione could ever be. What happened?  
****  
'Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
And share your dreams with me?  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see  
****  
He still would chat with me, like they always had. He'd tell me all that  
he wanted to happen, and all that he wished he could be. I'd wonder why  
she was more important. What did he see in her that she didn't have?  
****  
And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place?  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last.  
****  
Maybe one day he'd understand. Maybe you'll sometime he'll see the light.  
She wanted to be all that he was looking for all along. Maybe she wasn't,  
but then again. . . maybe she was.  
****  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see  
****  
She knew she could be all that he wanted. Sh'd always been here right in  
front of him, but he'd always looked past. She wished that just for a  
second he'd not see her as just 'Homework Help'. There was more to her  
than that. He'd see it, if he just took the time to look.  
****  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last  
****  
She'd always be there. Just in case things don't work out, just in case he  
needed someone to talk to, she'd be there, waiting for him. She'd be the  
one thing that he could count on in this crazy world.  
****  
You went and saved the best for last. . . 


End file.
